1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having an adjustable illumination intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, LEDs have been widely used for illumination due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting device that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination.
A conventional LED lamp generally comprises a lamp cover and a plurality of LEDs attached to an inner wall of the lamp cover. However, the LED lamp can only be assembled in a predetermined form with its illumination power restricted to a fixed value. A problem is that the conventional LED lamp fails to provide an adjustable illumination power and illumination intensity of light emitted from the LEDs. So the conventional LED lamp fails to satisfy a requirement that an illumination power and an illumination intensity of the LED lamp are variable, which may be required for some applications to save energy or create a comfortable environment.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.